


【明主】soulmateじゃない！

by Bluebridge



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebridge/pseuds/Bluebridge





	【明主】soulmateじゃない！

这一章内容包含前提设定里比较羞耻的部分，正是因为这个原因我在第一章开头没有写出来。。。

啊啊啊啊啊超羞耻，第一次开文字车，自己开车和看别人开车完全两个概念啊，头秃。

  （2）奇怪的人

  那个家伙，是我的……灵魂伴侣。

  雨宫莲第一次意识到这件事情时，不知道也么样形容自己的心情。一直以来期待的事情有了结果，而且对方还是那么优秀的人。虽然只是初出茅庐的新秀，却因为优秀的头脑和逻辑清晰的推理得到了大众的好评。

  这是幸运吗？

  荆棘之花，疼痛而优雅，但这就对方的模样吗？明智吾郎绝对不是像他表现的那么无害，从他回答问题时偶尔透露的一丝桀骜不驯的态度就可以感觉到。

  不论他人怎么评判，雨宫莲认为这是幸运的。不是因为明智吾郎有多么优秀，而是他感觉到了，那个男孩对自己的渴求。

  和自己对他的渴求。

  如果他真的有着另一面的话，就让我知道吧。

  灵魂伴侣见面的第一天结局是注定的。

  这一天，他们对彼此的吸引力会逐渐达到最大，他们会无法控制地渴求对方，争夺着所有权。很多灵魂伴侣会特地选择一个合适的日子见面，度过这癫狂的一天。

  雨宫莲不想这么做，不过要说他做好了什么准备，到也算不上。他会这么做的原因很简单，只是因为想这么做，就这么做了。就像当初决定要继续经营怪盗团一样，他会在重大事情的时候考虑自己的直觉，而他的直觉经常会引导他做出正确的选择。

  这也许是一场赌博，雨宫莲不讨厌这一点，虽然外表文静，但是他总会挑战一些自己认为正确的事情，风险越大收益才会越大，如果收获是得到明智吾郎的话，他认为是值得的。

  

  虽然最开始主动的是雨宫莲，但是在他表示后，掌控主动权的变成了明智吾郎。

  明智吾郎带着他熟练地躲过电视台的人们，在角落打了个电话为后续工作请假，很快离开了电视台。坐上taxi后，明智报了一个地址。从头到尾雨宫莲被牵引着，没有说一句话。

  “没事吗？”雨宫莲问。

  “什么？”明智吾郎转过头看向他。

  “作为公众人物，去干这种事情被发现了应该会有不好的影响吧。”黑色卷发的男孩看了过来，眼神认真仿佛没有意识到他也是他口中的“这种事情”的共犯者。

  “这里的话小心点就没有问题，而且已经没有办法了不是吗？”明智吾郎笑道，伸出带着黑色手套的手抚摸对方的脸颊，脖颈。感受到对方没有丝毫反抗，顺从地接受着自己的触碰，嘴唇贴上了自己的手心，抬起眼看向自己。

  真是个不认输的人呢。

  对他来说这也是个很新奇的体验，他从不会主动地去触碰哪个人，带着手套除了提现专业感，另一个原因也是不想触碰他人。但是眼前这个人对他的诱惑远远胜过内心的厌恶。

  如果出了什么问题就让狮童先生帮忙，让他成为失踪人口就好了。灵魂伴侣是个很稀有的存在，但是超出自己控制果然还是有点不放心。

  “莲的话家里没事吗？”真是光是想着如果真的付诸行动就忍不住开始兴奋了呢。明智吾郎抚摸着雨宫莲的后颈，微笑着。

  “我寄宿在别人家里，回去就只能实话实说了，所以我希望你能和我一起回去。”雨宫莲没有抵抗，只是因为被人抚摸敏感处这种奇怪的感觉而呼吸有些不均匀，他微微坐直身体，“我们这是去哪里？”

  “我的住所，毕竟我们都没有成年呢。”明智吾郎低声道。

  “经常吗？”

   “啊？”明智吾郎愣了下，随即失笑，“不，怎么会呢。”

   “那就好。”

  喂喂，这家伙的态度会不会太傲慢了点。

  有些偏远的单身公寓，简单的欧美式装修，以黑白色为主体，干净得一尘不染，完全没有一般人生活的气息，空气里隐约的香味让雨宫莲头脑有些昏沉。

  站在身后的明智吾郎的微笑变得有些微妙，让雨宫莲有一瞬间的动摇，真是。

  那家伙的眼神……啊，是这样吗……

  不过，也没有办法了不是吗？

  “手套，不取下来吗？”雨宫莲双手插着口袋，微微笑道。

  最开始只是温和的触碰，雨宫莲被动作不大也很温柔地推倒在了床上，外套被揭开，半搭在肩上，明智吾郎的手从衣服里伸了进去，抚摸过他的腰肢，胸前。被灵魂伴侣触碰的感觉让雨宫莲头脑一阵昏沉，又有着异样的舒适，眼中无法控制地起了一层薄薄的水雾，透过水雾看着眼前的男人，他不自觉的想到。

  好想这样继续下去。

  当明智吾郎的手开始向下，解开了雨宫莲的腰带时。雨宫莲伸手扣过明智吾郎的脖颈向下压，并掀腿翻身顺势将其压在身下，跨坐在明智吾郎的腰间。

  尽管有一瞬间警觉，明智吾郎还是任凭雨宫莲对自己施为，他含笑看着微微喘息的雨宫莲，“怎么了？”

  “只有我一个人脱的话太不公平了吧，明智前辈。”前辈两个字被读的很长很轻，带着喘息显得更加诱惑，雨宫莲慢慢解开身下人的外衣，想了想又去解他的裤子。

  所以你只是单纯想要脱我的衣服吗？

  本来有些警惕的明智吾郎莫名有些无力，但身体的欲望已经蠢蠢欲动，他还是准备礼貌地开口劝说身上的人让他来，一个吻就突然落了下来。

  很直接，很大胆的吻，舌头试探地伸了进去，柔软地触碰着上腭，缠绕着明智的舌尖。明智吾郎有一瞬间的惊讶，他睁大眼睛感觉到面前人紧闭的眼微微颤动，微微张开又很快闭紧。

  这一点倒是有些可爱呢。手毫不犹豫地捏住雨宫莲的脖颈，肆意地伸进对方口拨动对方的舌根，纠缠着舌尖，对方的不知所措让他更加兴奋。

  胸腔中的氧气不断减少，雨宫莲双手扶着明智吾郎的肩膀，却不知是想要推开对方还是让他更近一点。

  意识在逐渐模糊……对方手心的热度是如此撩动人心，已经感觉不到是自己还是对方的手留下的痕迹，只是纯粹地因为对方的触碰而兴奋着。两人的呼吸渐渐粗重。

  “你有ky吗？”雨宫莲问。

  “怎么可能在家里放这种东西啊。”明智吾郎吐槽。

  “好吧，那我的背包里有哦。”雨宫莲淡定地说。

  “这都准备好了啊。”明智吾郎瞪大眼睛。

  “只是觉得可以准备一下就准备了。”

  雨宫莲站起身去拿回了ky，有些犹豫地看着坐起身来看着自己的男人。

  “你想在上面还是下面？”

  “嗯……如果可以我想在上面哦。”

  “那就开始吧，我无所谓，能做就好。”说完这句话，雨宫莲就压着明智吾郎吻了过去。

  虽然这么说……当对方的手指真的伸入体内时，雨宫莲还是忍不住颤抖。鲜明的异物感和被对方侵犯的概念让他有点害怕，又无法拒绝。

  “唔……嗯……”

  对方没有等很久，当第一根指头能顺利捅进最少深处时，第二根指头也伸了进来。没有很多爱抚，只是单纯的更加深入。肠壁被挤压一开始是有些难过的，雨宫莲忍不住直起身子想要移开一点，但被发现后很快就被压住身体，身下被侵犯的频率加快，雨宫莲眼中起雾，不高的度数让他即使摘下眼镜也能看清身上人的表情，他的身体有些僵直，不时有些颤抖。

  “明智……”

  似乎感觉到很难深入，明智吾郎添加了更多的ky在手上，毫不犹豫地再次进入，当四只手指都能顺利进入时，雨宫莲已经难以抑制自己的呻吟。

  好痛，但是，必须接受……这个家伙，根本没有看上去的那么温柔啊。

  隐隐约约感觉到了这一点，雨宫莲心中苦笑，为了看清你的面目真不容易啊。抬起眼看着身上露出兴奋笑容的明智吾郎，他突然伸手勾住对方的脖颈，重重地咬了一口，引来对方的吸气。

  “这是回礼，快点进来。”

  真是傲慢啊，明明已经这种惨状了，却还是要像命令一样。

  “呜啊！！！等……”

  身下被一瞬地捅开，对方没有丝毫停歇的侵犯着，似乎每一次都想要顶到胃部一样。即使内壁充分扩张，还是让雨宫莲疼到颤抖，双腿无法并拢，也无法逃离，身后的水声让他觉得更加羞耻。但是并不想认输，他咬牙没有发出更多的呻吟。

  “真嚣张呢……明明都已经这个样子了……”明智的声音有些轻也有些低沉，还是成功唤起了雨宫莲的注意。

  “唔……彼此彼此吧……呃！”

  突然一阵奇怪的感觉像是电击一样快速闪过，雨宫莲僵住身体，不知所措。但不会等他反应过来，对方已经继续向着那个地方狠狠撞了进去。

  “等等！咕……”

  好奇怪，好舒服但是没有办法控制，会被逼近高潮的，根本没有办法逃脱，好难受……

  雨宫莲的注意力已经无法聚集，他的身体为接连不断的侵犯不断颤抖着，对方毫不留情地侵占着自己身体的深处，碾压最让自己难受的部位，而自己无法控制地起了反应，却迟迟不能高潮。

  不……快点……让我射……

  他想触碰自己的分身，但很快被对方察觉。双手被控制住，被对方用皮带很熟练地捆绑好。

  “对不起，我现在想要看你被我干到高超呢。”

  “明智……啊！”

  不知过了多久，雨宫莲承受着情欲的折磨，对方的性器不断捅入体内，像是包含着一个四处肆虐的怪物，身体深处的快感越来越深，但是自己却不能得到满足。

  如果是被干到高潮的话，无论是生理还是心理的认知都会被冲击到吧……

  这个混蛋……

  突然，雨宫莲身体绷住，全身抽搐着缓慢射了出来。口水从嘴角流了出来，雨宫莲已经没有丝毫的知觉，只是咬牙承受着，感受到后穴一层一层的吮吸，明智吾郎笑了下，没有丝毫留情地快速侵犯着。

  “不！啊啊啊！！！”

  射过的身体还在不应期，根本难以承受这样的快感，过于敏感的肠壁被对方粗大的性器不断冲击着，身体内最为敏感的一点被快速碾压。对于一个初经情事的16岁男孩来说冲击太大了，他慌乱地扭动着，却又被拖了回去，双手无法挣脱皮革的束缚。

  瞳孔一点一点缩小，感受到身体不受控制地又一次达到高潮，雨宫莲的神志已经模糊，光是对方轻微的触碰就会让他一阵颤抖。

  “啊……啊……”

  对方似乎终于放过了他，抚摸着他的腰部，也射了出来。肠壁被温热液体冲击，雨宫莲微微颤抖，深深喘息着。

  “别急，我们还有很多时间……”明智吾郎低沉而又带着恶意的声音在他耳边响起，“这都是你太晚来到我身边的惩罚。”

  这个……混蛋……

  昨晚到底怎样雨宫莲已经记不清楚了，只是早上起来的时候他感觉得到腹部里的液体，对方的东西在他的身上到处都是，后穴时刻有种被打开的感觉。雨宫莲的意识仍然有些模糊，并不是很清楚到底发生了什么，他支起身子，却发现身体已经沉重疼痛到难以行动。

   这时，一个人突然坐在了自己的旁边。

  “明……智？”

  “啊，你已经起来了啊，抱歉呢，昨天做得太凶了，我一会带你去私人诊所看一下吧。”对方把早餐放在床头，语气温和地说，“先清理一下吧，然后你再吃点东西。”

  被搀扶着进入浴室，明智吾郎却没有出去，他打开花洒冲洗着雨宫莲的身体，渐出的水让他的衣服打湿了也没有在意。

  “你出去也可以的。”

  “你一个人没问题吗？”

  “应该还行。”

  明智吾郎离开后，雨宫莲终于支撑不住坐在了地上，后穴一阵疼痛。

“看来……”应该没事……

  也不知道说的是自己，还是门外站着的人。

   
 


End file.
